


The sunshine fills my hair (and dreams hang in the air)

by likeamigraine_ita (eatintoothpaste)



Series: We know the sign (they don't get old, but have to die) [5]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatintoothpaste/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bast si stiracchia, si struscia contro la gamba di Jacquel e poi cammina sinuosa fino alla porta socchiusa, spingendo con il muso quel tanto che basta per permetterle di uscire e immergersi nel caldo sole di giugno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sunshine fills my hair (and dreams hang in the air)

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il **10 days meme**.  
>  Day Five: Write a scene ~~in eight sentences~~ in which someone's going through his/her version of "It's a Wonderful Life".

Bast si stiracchia, si struscia contro la gamba di Jacquel e poi cammina sinuosa fino alla porta socchiusa, spingendo con il muso quel tanto che basta per permetterle di uscire e immergersi nel caldo sole di giugno. Ha la pancia piena di pesce e di biscotti – che non dovrebbe mangiare, ma che Jacquel le passa comunque, sotto il tavolo, e poi li mangia anche lui, perché anche se non fanno bene a nessuno, là dentro, i biscotti con le gocce di cioccolato sono buoni comunque ed è difficile resistervi.  
  
Si stende al sole, a pancia in su, e si stiracchia. Si lecca pigramente una zampa e poi si pulisce il muso con lentezza, senza fretta, sentendo il torpore prendere lentamente possesso del suo corpo. Sta quasi per addormentarsi, quando sente qualcuno acciambellarsi accanto a lei e una lingua morbida leccarla in mezzo alle orecchie. Inizia a fare le fusa e piega la testa all'indietro per leccare il cane nero sul muso con la propria linguetta ruvida. Poi rotola su un fianco e appoggia e affonda il naso nel pelo scuro di Jacquel, strusciando il musino di tanto in tanto in segno d'affetto.  
  
Le cose – riflette Bast prima di lasciarsi andare completamente al torpore – non sono semplici come lo erano un tempo, ma loro se la cavano comunque meglio di altri dèi con quella piccola attività familiare. E poi, per fortuna, gli amanti dei gatti non fanno altro che aumentare. Sono tempi difficili e ingiusti, ma comunque la vita continua a non essere male. Di certo potrebbe andare peggio. C'è chi è da solo e ha visto tutti gli altri morire, c'è chi ha completamente dimenticato di essere un dio. E poi c'è chi sta lentamente morendo, come un qualsiasi mortale, pieno di paura e di un senso di impotenza.  
  
La gattina si addormenta così, nel sole estivo e stretta a Jacquel, che la fa sentire completamente al sicuro e che, sotto l'odore della formaldeide, ha ancora addosso un po' del profumo di casa.  
  
Sì, potrebbe andare decisamente peggio.


End file.
